Zeolites have been used in carpet cleaners for their value as absorbents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,494 discloses powder carpet cleaning compositions containing zeolites without the addition of boric acid or borax. U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,781 describes a carpet cleaning composition having a significant proportion of one or more zeolite constituent. U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,400 discloses carpet cleaning compositions containing zeolites, borax, and powdered cellulose adsorbents.
Other various and sundry stain removal compositions are available to clean fabrics. However, there remains a need in the art for improved cleaning compositions having an increased ability to eliminate odors and removal stains from textile fabrics or fibers, especially those stains associated with animal fluids and wastes.
Accordingly, it is an advantage of the invention to provide novel zeolite/imide compositions useful for the removal of stains from textile fabrics or fibers.
It is also an advantage of the invention to provide improved stain removal compositions having a high affinity for the removal of stains associated with animal fluid and waste stains from textile fabrics or fibers.
It is a further advantage of the invention to provide an improved process for the removal of stains from textile fabrics or fibers.
These and other advantages of the present invention are described in more details below.